The Demons Keeper
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: All 1/2 demons have a human counterpart who helps them balance their power, without them the 1/2 demon goes insane. What happens when Raven finds her counterpart? Raven X O.C. Yuri M later on
1. An Unhappy Meeting

The Demons Keeper

By: Mandypinto90

Chapter 1- An Un-happy Meeting

A/N: -Words like this, with the dash's surrounding them are thoughts- Enjoy.

Mandy was sleeping when she felt someone enter her room. Her eyes opened slightly but she pretended to still be asleep. If whoever was in her room was a threat maybe she could use the element of surprise to get the upper hand. The figure moved around the room and stopped by her bed.

"You can sit up I already know that your awake."

Mandy sat up slowly and tried to discreetly reach for the knife she kept hidden under her pillow.

"Leave the knife where it is, if I was here to hurt you I would have done so already."

Mandy was starting to get annoyed now so as she put her hands on her hips there was a hint of British accent to her voice.

"What do you want then; most people don't break into someone's house just to talk."

Raven could have laughed (if it wasn't for the fact that it probably would have blown the house up), a few seconds ago the girl was going to try and stab her with a knife and now her attitude had completely changed from scared for her life to annoyed at being woken up.

"My name is Raven I'm one of the Teen Titans I came here to bring you back to our tower."

Mandy raises her eyebrow at the other girl "And why exactly would I want to go anywhere with you?"

Raven sighed this was going to be harder then she thought.

-I better just tell her straight out-

She raised her hand and Mandy's nightstand started to levitate "I have these powers and there very hard to control I have to meditate several hours every day just to be able to be around other people. I have these powers because my father is the inter dimensional demon Trigon, which makes me part demon."

She waits to let this sink in but Mandy just shrugs "I'm not stupid I read the paper I know all about the titans and their pasts"

Raven was surprised by the girl's statement; she didn't think that anyone bothered to read the feature the newspaper did a few weeks ago about the titans past.

"Good then this part shouldn't be hard for you to understand. All half demons have a human counterpart who balances out their powers, and just generally makes there life easier. We don't get to pick who that human is, nor do we have much say in whether or not we want to be around them, either we are or our powers go hay wire and destroy everything around us. In return for helping out the half demon a type of bond is formed and the demon becomes whatever it is the human needs most."

Mandy smiles at her "So let me guess I'm this human you need so bad huh? Raven nods not liking where the conversation is going. Mandy starts laughing, "Oh that's rich! You can leave now Raven I'm not interested in anything but going back to sleep." Mandy makes a shooing motion and lays back down.

Raven's eyes start to turn red and each eye turns to two. "I don't care what you're interested in nor did I offer you a choice." Dark energy surrounds Mandy and she's pulled off the ground and into a portal that's forming at Ravens feet.

Mandy lets out a piercing scream and by the time she has to stop to catch her breath she's in a room at the titan's tower. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She rushes forward before Raven can react she slams her fist into her face.

Raven stumbles backwards blood dripping from her nose. She raises her hand and Mandy is thrown against the wall. She crumples to the ground her eyes closed. Raven walks over to her just as the other titans enter the room.

"Raven what's going on here is this the girl the one you were talking about?" Raven nods and bends over to touch the girl "She's being difficult though" Just as she's about to push the girls hair out of her face Mandy springs up and sinks her teeth into Ravens arm. She grabs the purple haired girl around the throat and squeezes until a pair of strong arms grabs her around the middle and pulls her away.

Ravens arm is bleeding heavily and she glares at the girl trying to keep her anger under control. "LET ME GO LET ME GO I'M GONNA TEAR THAT BITCH TO A BLOODY PULP" The arms squeeze until Mandy is gasping for air "Sorry can't let you do that kid-o"

Raven places a glowing hand over her bleeding arm and a moment later the skin is healed. "Calm down and Cyborg will let you go" Mandy glares at her "How about this you make this freak of nature over here let me go and then I go home and I DONT kill you, how does that sound?"

Raven laughs "You couldn't if you tried human"

"Wanna bet? If you're so sure then let me go and find out"

Raven nods to Cyborg who loses his grip and lets Mandy down. She rushes at Raven only to knock into Starfire who jumps in between them. "Please friends do not fight it will only end in someone injured and that is not how friends behave"

Mandy spits on the ground "Bitch aint no friend of mine she busted in my house and forced me to come here that aint the kinda shit friends do"

Starfire shakes her head "It is true that friend Raven should not have came to you the way she did but she did so only out of concern for your and everyone else's safety. I am most sure you do not wish anyone harmed yes?"

Mandy shrugs "Come friend please allow me to show you around our home. I'm afraid you must stay so that everyone may be safe but that does not mean that our home must be a prison for you. There are many wonderful things in our home that I'm sure you will enjoy." She links arms with Mandy and leads her out the room. Raven moves to follow them but Robin stops her "Let them go Starfire is more than enough to keep her here if she tries to leave" Raven nods and opens a portal disappearing.

Raven appears back in her room and all the candles light themselves, she closes her eyes and gets in her meditative position, its several hours before she opens her eyes again and leaves her room.

Starfire shows Mandy around floor by floor and Mandy soon sees that's she's not lying, among the wonderful things Starfire spoke of there was an Olympic sized swimming pool a gym a rec room with every kind of game possible and a library with more books then she can count.

Currently Mandy was sitting in the kitchen/dining room picking at a sandwich and chips that Cyborg had gotten for her. The cybernetic teen was sitting across from her enjoying a steak and she kept shooting glances at him. Finely she got up the nerve to speak

"Why did you stop me from attacking that bitch?"

Cyborg raises an eyebrow and sighs "Fine why did you stop me from attacking Raven happy?"

Cyborg nods "I stopped you because Raven's like a little sister to me and I don't plan on letting anyone hurt her any time soon."

"Even though she pretty much kidnapped me?"

Cyborg shrugs "Raven never does anything without a good reason"

Mandy sighs "That's a crappy reason you know"

Cyborg just laughs and messes up her hair "You'll get it sooner or later" He picks up his plate and throws it in the sink as he walks out

"Hey Cyborg..."

"Yea?"

"I'm ... sorry about what i said earlier you know..."

"Its cool anger gets the best of all of us, no big."

She watches him walk out and can't help but think to her self – It's still a crappy reason-

As Mandy fixes her hair Raven walks in "Come with me." Mandy whose temper was just starting to calm flares up again.

"And just why would I want to do that?"

Raven shrugs "If you would rather sleep on the couch then fine." She walks out the room knowing the other girl will follow.

Mandy jumps up "Fine whatever" she follows Raven to the housing level where all the titans sleep. Raven stops in front of her door and Mandy freezes "Aw hell no I am not going in there I would rather sleep on the couch!"

Raven shrugs "do as you want," and disappears in her room.

Mandy doesn't make it to the elevator before a blaring alarm goes off. She covers her ears "What the hell is that" Raven rushes past her and grabs her arm dragging her into the elevator as she does. "There's trouble in the city"


	2. The Bond Is Growing

The Demons Keeper

By: Mandypinto90

Chapter 2 – The Bond Is Growing

When the elevator stopped the girls got out at the main level. The living room was full of titans and the giant TV screen is zooming in on a part of the city. The screen goes black for a moment and then a picture of a burning warehouse near the docks appears. On top of the building is a man with a mask on his face laughing hysterically.

"Slade's robbing a warehouse downtown TITANS GO!"

All the titans rush out various doors/windows and Raven wraps her arms around Mandy. She starts to protest but Raven interrupts her "Just shut up and deal with it"

The two disappear into a portal only to reappear a few blocks from the warehouse.

"Just stay here I need you nearby" Raven flies off toward the warehouse as the others arrive at the scene.

-She's joking right?-

Mandy takes off running down the street away from the titans. She doesn't get more than a few blocks when she falls to her knees gripping her head in pain.

"What's… going… on…?" She starts screaming tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile the battle with Slade isn't going quite as well as Robin had hoped. As soon as the titans appeared the real Slade took off leaving a hoard of his robots for the titans to deal with. This was like play time to the titans so when Raven collapsed on the ground screaming in pain the others were needless to say shocked.

In seconds Starfire and Cyborg were down on the ground next to her as Robin and Beastboy fought off the remaining robots.

"Rae what's wrong?"

"Please friend Raven tell us what has happened"

Raven manages to take a shaky breath and stop screaming long enough to gasp to the others "Mandy… Find… Find… Her…" She lets out one last scream before fainting in Cyborg's arms.

Robin turns back to them as he destroys a robot "Go Beastboy and I can handle the rest."

Starfire obediently takes to the air to find Mandy, Cyborg deposits Raven into the T car and speeds off to the tower.

It doesn't take Starfire long to find Mandy, she's passed out on the sidewalk a group of dock workers surrounding her.

"Excuse me please I must take my friend back to our home."

One of the dock workers steps forward to talk to her. "We called an ambulance there on the way; she needs medical attention Ms. Starfire."

Starfire smiles at the man "I assure you friend that she will receive the medical attention that she requires at the titans tower friend Cyborg is already there taking care of friend Raven."

The man nods "Is everything ok Ms. Starfire? We saw the warehouse explode and me and the boys figured it must be Slade trying to get at the new technology we just delivered there."

Starfire nods "It was indeed Slade however I am afraid I must rush friend Mandy to the tower now"

The man nods "Of course" One of the other men hands Starfire the passed out girl and she takes off into the sky making a bee line for the tower.

Cyborg is standing over Raven in the medical ward checking her vital signs when alarms start going off. "What the … her heart rate is going through the roof."

He looks up at the monitor and notices Starfire standing in the door way holding Mandy. She deposits the girl into the bed next to raven and as Cyborg is about to hook her up to a monitor she and Raven both sit bolt upright.

Mandy looks around confused as to where she is and then sees Raven.

"YOU STUPID BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"DO TO YOU? YOU'R THE ONE WHO HAD TO TRY AND RUN AWAY YOU DID THIS TO BOTH OF US!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE I WANT!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T NOW, AZAR ARE ALL NORMAL HUMANS THIS STUPID OR JUST THIS ONE"

"LISTEN JACKASS…"

Starfire clasps a hand over each girl's mouth.

"Friends wait can you not see that your bond is growing? Raven is very angry with you friend Mandy and yet nothing has been destroyed by her powers! This is a wonderful thing.

Raven calms herself and removes Starfire's hand from her mouth.

"As much as I hate to admit it she's right I lost control of my temper and nothings been destroyed."

Mandy pushes off Starfire's hand and lets out a whoosh of breath "Whatever I'm going for a swim to cool off"

She hops out of the bed and disappears out the door.

"That girl is truly infuriating" Raven slides out of the bed and after pulling her hood up follows Mandy out of the room.

Cyborg and Starfire share a shrug and begin to put away the machines Cyborg was using to monitor Raven.

Mandy's head breaks the surface of the water and she pushes her short brown hair out of her eyes.

"Is there a reason you're watching me, did you need something?"

Robin shrugs "I wanted to talk to you about Raven"

Mandy swims to the edge of the pool "Look not to be rude or anything but save your breath ok, I know I'm acting like a spoiled brat or whatever but what that girl did is just messed up."

Robin nods "Agreed she could have been a little more diplomatic about how she brought you here, but Ravens always been a very straightforward person.

Mandy raises an eyebrow and Robin laughs "I'm not making excuses for her behavior but you have to understand Raven is a very complicated women and she's not used to worrying about other people's emotions. She's got a good heart but sometimes she just doesn't understand that what she does has consequences for more than just her. I know it's not going to be easy but would you at least try to get along with her? In her own weird way I know she's trying, but it's so new to her that she's not sure what she's doing."

Mandy thinks about it for a moment. "I can try, but no promises, there's just something about that girl that gets under my skin."

Robin nods "That's all I ask." He gets up from his seat by the pool and throws her a towel "Now we're all going out for pizza come on."

Mandy catches the towel managing to keep it from landing in the water and climbs out of the pool. "K give me a min to get changed I'll meet you in the living room.

Robin nods leaving her to get changed. She's just about to strip off the one piece bathing suit when Raven steps out from behind one of the cabinets that hold various pool toys.

"So you're even civil with Robin..."

Mandy is about to reply with a rude remark when she remembers her promise to Robin, she takes a deep breath, holds it and lets it out. "I'm civil with just about everyone Raven unless they give me a reason not to be."

Raven nods "So does that mean you're not going to go running off again?"

Mandy shrugs "Not if I'm going to keep passing out after more than a few blocks." She holds her breath again trying to bite back a cutting remark when Raven turns away

"Good your finally learning" It's all Mandy can do to keep from picking up one of the lounge chairs and chucking it at her head as she walks out."

Once the door is safely closed she lets out a loud groan and kicks the wall "ow ow ow…" She hops up and down holding her foot trying not to let her towel drop when she hears a deep laugh

"The walls a lot harder than it looks" She looks around and sees a green head poking in the door "Were all going for pizza are you coming?"

Mandy nods and makes a shooing motion "Let me change I told Robin I would be right down"

The green head disappears with another laugh and Mandy changes. When she walks out she almost steps on a green kitten sitting by the door.

"Beastboy I almost stepped on you!" Beastboy changes back with a smile "I figured you'd think I was cute you looked like you need a smile."

Mandy can't help but to laugh "Sorry Beastboy I'm more of a big animal kinda person"

The two are walking towards the elevator when he says "Ok so what's your favorite animal, any animal in the whole wide world?"

Mandy thinks for a moment "Well I am fond of wolfs…" Not even a moment after the words are out of her lips Beastboy morphs into a wolf and steps onto the elevator.

Mandy smiles at him "Yeah yeah your awesome I know" she says in a slightly teasing tone and Beastboy lets out a barking laugh.


	3. Pizza Parlor Panic

The Demons Keeper

By: Mandypinto90

Chapter 3- Pizza Parlor Panic

A/N: Thank you to alienvspredator5 who reviewed on both of the first two chapter's, it's nice to know that someone wants me to keep writing this story : )

The other titans were waiting in the living room for Beastboy and Mandy. Robin and Cyborg were joking about something, Starfire who was clearly puzzled at what they were laughing about floated near Robins shoulder, and Raven was standing by the window looking out at the darkening sky.

Now that everyone is there they head to the garage. Everyone but Robin and Starfire pile into the T car, the first two preferring to ride Robins T cycle. It wasn't long before they were parked outside an average looking pizza parlor and stepping out of the car.

It takes a while for them to decide what pizzas to order but finally they settle on two extra large meat lovers a large vegetarian a small mustard and anchovy (Starfire's) and a small pepperoni with no cheese for Mandy.

Everyone was sitting around a table set up on the roof of the parlor munching on their pizza and chatting happily, everyone that is except for Raven and Mandy. The two girls were eating in silence openly exchanging glares, the other titans noticed but as this was an improvement from them fighting so they chose to ignore it.

Suddenly Mandy stood up "I'm going to use the bathroom" She disappears inside and the others look at Raven expectedly. This instantly annoys her "As long as she doesn't go more than a few blocks I'm fine" The others then go back to their pizza and chit chat.

Half an hour later Mandy still hasn't returned and Raven is growing annoyed again

-What the hell is she doing in there for so long?-

She slips away from the others and walks to the women's bath room. Opening the door it's apparent that the bath room is empty. Letting out a curse in her native tongue she slams the door shut and goes back up stairs

"She disappeared AGAIN!" The other titans sigh and stand up.

"She can't be far come on titans spread and search" Robin shakes his head and jumps off the ledge landing on the ground like a cat.

-She said she would try to get along with Raven what's going on.-

~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy washes her hands in the sink when a girl with pink hair done up in horns enters the bathroom. She steps up to the sink next to Mandy and starts washing her hands

"Hey I like your hair it looks good on you, but how did you get it to be such a bright pink? I've died my hair green before but it never came out that bright"

The other girl smiles at her "Oh it's not hair dye that my natural hair color"

Mandy raises her eye brow "no way"

"Totally" The girl slips something around Mandy's neck before she can react. "Looks good on you Slade will be pleased."

Mandy's face pales "Wait what are you talking about Slade?" Before she can yank the charm off her neck she's hit in the chest by a pink hex and bangs her head against the bathroom wall.

The pink haired girl tuts "This was too easy, is she really that important if they leave her so vulnerable like this?"

She shrugs and drags the girl to the bathroom window where a pair of mechanical claws reaches through and hoists her into the air and out the window. The pink haired girl then walks back out the door the way she came and disappears down the street.

~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~

The titans return to the pizza parlor an hour later completely confused.

"…Looked everywhere…"

"…Just in case she was hiding…"

"…Doesn't make sense…"

"No one has seen her…"

"Even the owner doesn't remember seeing her walk out…"

Raven shakes her head "This doesn't make sense if she went more than a few blocks both of us would have been in incredible pain"

The other titans think a moment and finely its Starfire who has an idea.

"Friend Raven on my home planet there are charms one can wear to protect themselves against the magic users of gleblic our first moon, is there perhaps some charm that can protect her from the magic of your bond?"

Raven thinks a moment "I don't know…It's possible I suppose… I need to go back to the tower and do some research…" A portal opens at her feet and Raven sinks into the ground.

She reapers in her room and pulls out several books. Sitting cross legged on her bed she starts flipping through them, re reading what she's already read a million times hoping to find something new.

The other titans return to the tower and call it a night but still Raven keeps reading.

The sun slowly starts to rise and still Raven sits cross legged on her bed reading away.

Almost twenty four hours after she started reading Raven threw down her last book.

-That's how she did it but where did she get the charm from?-

Shaking her head she puts the books back on their shelf slides in under her blankets and closes her eyes.

-Stupid girl I'll find her tomorrow I need sleep now-

~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy opens her eyes and begins to panic when she finds she can't move, she tries to scream but finds her mouth gagged. After a few moments of struggling she tries to take a deep breath and calm herself. She systematically checks each part of her body to see what she can move and finds out that everything but her head is held immobile by some kind of metal strap. As she tries to move her gag with her tongue (a fruitless task) someone walks into her line of vision.

"Oh good she's finally awake" The pink haired girl from before wipes a strand of hair from Mandy's face.

Mandy's eyes harden as she looks at the girl –oh please let her be stupid enough to let me up I'm gonna kick that girls ass.-

The pink haired girl lets out a wind chime like laugh "Oh no I know what you're thinking and no sweetie you're not getting up anytime soon."

Mandy glares at her and she lets out another laugh "Oh Slade, she's awake!" the girl cartwheels away laughing madly.

Another figure enters her vision and Mandy pales. It's the man from before, the one who was on the titans TV screen. –What the hell does he want?-

The man gently strokes her face "Hello my dear, my name is Slade, I'm sorry we had to meet in such an unfortunate way but it seems you've become very impotent to a certain teen titan and that makes you a choice weapon."

He unties the gag from around Mandy's head. She coughs a few times and spits "So then what are you going to do to me kill me?"

Slade laughs "Oh no my child that would deplete the purpose of capturing you and brining you here, no instead…" He gets an evil look in his eyes as he bends down to whisper in her ear "Instead I'll make you wish you were dead…"


	4. Rescue and Release

The Demons Keeper

By: Mandypinto90

Chapter 4- Rescue and Release

A/N: M rating comes in here, it's not too bad but yeah…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The titans were taking a break, between the search for Mandy and the unusually large amount of crime that was going on in the city the past 3 days they were greatly in need of a little relaxation. Currently Beastboy and Robin were arguing over the choice of movie they were going to watch while the others sat on various couches and watched.

"Comedy"

"Action"

Robin glared at Beastboy "I'm the leader and I say we watch an action movie"

Beastboy glared back "We need some laughs oh mighty leader so I say we watch a COMEDY"

Somehow the two end up wrestling on the ground. Starfire tries to separate them while Cyborg and Raven just watch. Eventually Cyborg makes the suggestion to flip a coin and the two stop fighting. Just as Beastboy is about to pop the video in the DVD player though a picture of an S pops up on the screen

"Hey that's not the movie" Beastboy scratches his head and repeatedly pushes the play button.

Robin jumps up as Slade fills the screen.

"Titans hello I trust you've had a busy few days?" He lets out a small chuckle

The other Titans stand around Robin waiting for him to say something

"What do you want Slade?"

"Oh nothing important if you're going to be snippy, I just thought you would want to talk to the girl you've been looking so diligently for, but if you're not interested…"

Raven can't keep herself from pushing Robin out of the way "Where is she Slade"

Slade smiles an evil smile and snaps his fingers. The screen pans out and zooms in on something else. Mandy is kneeling her hands tied around a pole that's behind her back, her clothes are little more than rags hiding nothing. Her head is bowed so that they can't see her face but blood is dripping from the charm around her neck and several welts on her body seem to be bleeding as well.

Raven slams her hands on the table in front of the screen "LET HER GO SLADE" one of the couches behind the titans is enclosed in dark energy and torn to shreds.

Slade comes back on the screen and kneels next to Mandy. "Say hello to your friend's child you don't want to be rude." When Mandy doesn't move Slade nods to someone off screen and a whip lashes out catching her in the back of her head. Mandy jerks up and lets out a scream tears filling her eyes.

Ravens eyes start to turn red.

Slade smiles at the titans "Have a nice day"

The screen goes black just moments before dark energy surrounds it and it explodes. Everyone is still for a moment but finely Cyborg spoke.

"I traced the call…"

Robin nods to the others outrage clearly written on his face "Lets go"

As the others run to the door Raven stands rooted to the spot. "Raven are you…" Beastboy starts but Starfire puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head making him stop.

The titans leave and are a few miles away from the tower when a terrible screeching fills the air. A giant bird made of dark energy flies from the tower and over the city.

Raven in the form of the dark energy bird lands several miles away from the city in the middle of a dense woods. She turns back into her normal self and starts off through the forest. After about a quarter of a mile travel she stops in front of a small hut. The door is blown off its hinges and she enters. After a minute of looking around she walks towards a closet and it too is destroyed. She descends several levels of stairs and sees three figures blocking a door way. Without breaking her stride she throws the pink haired girl who kidnapped Mandy a small boy with mechanical arms coming out of his back and a giant sized man into the surrounding walls and they are pinned there with her energy.

She steps through the door and comes upon a sight that no one should ever have to see. Slade is on top of a tied down Mandy making inhuman sounds of pleasure as she begs for him to stop. The girl is covered in her own blood and what Raven can only assume is Slades body fluids. The man in question has his pants down around his ankles and Raven can see his member pounding into the exposed girl. He grows annoyed with her begging and wraps a hand around her neck cutting off her cries. As she gasps for breath he pulls out of her and slams into her ass hole headless of the pain he's causing her.

Raven takes all this in in a matter of seconds. Her eyes split and turn red and she grows until she fills the room. Tentacles of dark energy seep out from under her cloak and wrap around Slade. The vile man is slammed into the wall and then onto the ground. Before Raven has time to slam him again he throws a smoke bomb at her startling her into losing her grip. Dark energy wings grow from Ravens back and she blows the smoke away, but by the time its cleared Slade is gone.

The tentacles coming out from the bottom of Ravens cloak break the metal cuffs holding Mandy down and gently lift her into the air. Ravens eyes return to normal as the girl is deposited in front of her and she wraps her cloak around the girl as the last tentacles disappear. Closing her eyes a portal opens up beneath the two girls and they teleport back to the tower.

Raven gently lays the whimpering girl down on her bed and turns away only long enough to inform the others that everything is taken care of. Turning back around she slides into bed with the girl uncaring of the blood and other bodily fluids messing up her clothes. She wraps her arms around the girl and Mandy turns and clings to her for dear life. A few minutes later Mandy begins to sob and Raven whispers things to try and calm her down. It takes several hours but finely Mandy falls asleep still clinging to Raven.

When Mandy wakes up Raven still has her arms around her and is watching.

"Good Morning"

Mandy looks up at her with blank eyes and mentally Raven frowns. Letting go of Mandy she slides out of bed "Mandy…Come get a shower you'll feel better if you get cleaned up."

She grabs the girls hands and leads her to the bathroom where a custom made tub big enough for several people is waiting full of steamy water. Locking the door behind them Raven sits Mandy down on the toilet and slowly starts to strip what's left of her clothes off careful not to hit any of the injured skin. It's not an easy task and once the girl is naked its depressingly apparent just how much damage has been done. Cuts, bruises, burns and welts cover almost every inch of skin but her face which for some reason Slade left untouched. Raven sighs making Mandy turn her still blank eyes on her.

-It's like her body's just going through the motions but her mind is gone, there's a light or something that's missing in her eyes-

Raven leads her into the bath, quickly strips and sinks into the water behind her. She lays her hands on Mandy's back and the girl starts to shake a whimper escaping from her mouth.

"Shhh its ok I just want to see if I can help you heal"

Closing her eyes Raven concentrates and sends out her energy through the girls body. Soon its apparent that the damage isn't only on the outside, besides massive blood loss infection is running rampant in the girls system.

Mandy sits completely still in the bath until the water turns cold. Finely Raven removes her hands from the other girls back and leans back against the edge of the tub exhausted. She had fixed as much damage as she could but with so much to heal…well thee girl would always have some scars.

Raven closes her eyes trying to catch her breath but opens them when she feels the water stir. Mandy is facing her looking with those creepy blank eyes. Before Raven can ask what she's doing Mandy leans forward and pulls the girl into a deep kiss.

Her tongue slips into Ravens mouth taking the girl even more by surprise and a blush spreads over her face.

-My first kiss…But this is wrong!-

Just as Raven is about to push her away Mandy knees the girls legs apart and brushes her finger against the girls clit making her shiver. Mandy wraps her arms around the girls waist and pushes her up on the edge of the tub exposing her pale body. She slinks down low to the water and pushes the other girls legs apart again.

"Mandy stop…ohhh…"

Her complaints are stopped when Mandy pushes her head in between the girls legs and flicks her tongue over her clit. She alternates between flicking, gently nipping at, and sucking on the girl's clit electing small moans and gasps from Raven who is now leaning back against the wall no longer able to support herself with her arms. Raven can feel herself coming close to the edge so when Mandy stops her assault a protesting noise escapes from Ravens mouth before she can stop it. Mandy moves up towards her head and captures Ravens lips again distracting her long enough that she slips her finger into Ravens fold. Raven gasps when she feels a sharp pinch but Mandy has her head firmly held in place with her other hand as she presses against the barrier and finely breaks through it. A small amount of blood runs into the water and Mandy adds another finger. She releases Ravens mouth and moves to the girls breast. She wraps her mouth around her left nipple flicking her tongue over it like she did the girls clit earlier. As she plays with the girl's breast she starts to pump her fingers in and out of her folds slowly at first but working up to a faster pace. It doesn't take her long to figure out where Ravens g-spot is and just how she has to twist her fingers to hit it. Ravens hips are now bucking slightly with each pump and with each twist of Mandy's fingers brings a mew like noise from Ravens throat. Mandy has switched her mouth to other breast now and can tell by Ravens shuddering that the girl is about to come. She speeds up her pumping and adds another finger. A few twists later and Ravens entire body starts to shake as she cums. Mandy sinks back down and licks up the sweet juices that come out making sure that Raven gets to ride her orgasm to its full extent. When the girl is totally clean Mandy moves to the other side of the bath and lays her head in her arms on the edge of the tub leaving Raven confused.

-What…what just happened…it felt so…so good… but Mandy… something wasn't…isn't right…-


	5. That explains a lot

The Demons Keeper

By: MandyPinto90

Chapter 5 – That explains a lot

A/N: Short Chapter

Raven looked over to where Mandy was resting her head against the edge of the tub.

-What do I do now?-

"Mandy?"

Mandy picks her head up and looks at Raven without saying a word.

-Those eyes…-

Raven slips from the tub and wraps a towel around herself, "Come on Mandy"

Mandy walks out of the water and allows Raven to wrap a towel around her and lead her to the room.

Raven dresses herself and leaves Mandy some civilian clothes to change into before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

-I have to figure out what's going on with her and there's only one person I know who's vain enough to help me figure it out-

Raven sits in the prison cell across from the pink haired girl who helped Slade capture Mandy.

"Well well if this isn't a nice surprise Raven to what do I owe the pleasure?" The pink haired girl smiles at her.

"Tell me what Slade did to her Jinx"

Jinx practically purrs "Did you have fun with her Raven, was she good?"

Raven can feel her temper growing

"Well was she? Don't keep me waiting tell me…"

Jinx is cut off when a ring of dark energy wraps around her neck

"I suggest if you want to keep breathing you stop taunting me and tell me what it is I want to know. "

She releases Jinx and the girl rubs her throat "Fine there's no harm in telling you now there's nothing you can do anyway. Slade fed her a drug that made her totally obedient, and then we started teaching her things."

"What things?"

Jinx smiles again "Oh I think you know Raven, I think you know very well, and by now I'm sure one of the male titans knows too"

Raven jumps up and her chair slams into the ground. As she's running out the door she can hear Jinx calling after her

"Don't leave her alone Raven that drug will make her fuck anything with a pulse and there's nothing you can do about it!" Jinx laughs madly as the officers lock back up her cell.

Once out of the prison Raven opens a portal to the titan's tower and teleports to her room. The sight she comes upon makes bile rise in her throat.

A naked Mandy is straddling Beastboy her hips bouncing up and down as she rides him hard. Not realizing that Raven is in the room Beastboy lifts his arms up and grabs the girl's breasts his nails leaving tiny red marks as he squeezes. He lets out a moan and turning his head finely notices Raven.

"Raven! Mandy stop!"

Mandy looks up at Raven and her eyes though still blank take on a mean look. As Raven tries to grab her and pull her away from Beastboy Mandy slaps her hand away and grinds her hips on Beastboy gaining his attention back for a moment.

Ravens eyes narrow and she picks Mandy up with her energy and throws her onto the bed. Beastboy jumps up and hurries to try and put his pants back on.

"Ravens its not… I just came in to check on her and she…"

Raven cuts off his excuses by throwing him out the door and slamming it shut in his face.

She rounds on Mandy who is now sitting on the bed staring at her.

-Calm down Raven it's not her fault-

Raven takes a deep breath and grabs the girls hand "Come on were going to the medical wing"

Cyborg and Raven look down at Mandy who is laying in a hospital bed various monitors attached to her body. A machine beeps and Cyborg turns to look at the results of her blood work.

"Well that explains a lot, it looks like Jinx was telling the truth, there's a high level of the drug Amperstion in her blood."

Raven cocks her eyebrow in a very un-Raven like way almost making Cyborg laugh.

"Amperstion is a drug that latches onto the brain and makes the user highly susceptible to any orders they hear. My guess is that Slade tampered with the chemical makeup of the drug so that any commands he gave would stick even when he wasn't around. "

"How long will the drug last?"

Cyborg shrugs "My best guess? Two days, maybe three."

Raven sighs inwardly "There's only one thing that doesn't make sense when I got her back from Slade she was begging for him to stop"

Cyborg shrugs "Maybe he's into that kinda thing Raven, some guys like the whole rape scenario"

Both share a look then look to Mandy and cringe

-Disgusting-

-Poor kid-


	6. Merge & Amnesia

The Demons Keeper

By: Mandypinto90

Chapter 6 – Merge & Amnesia

A/N: I'm not sure why some of my dividers aren't showing up so I'm going to try new ones for each chapter

Raven and Cyborg discussed it and decided that they would take shifts looking after Mandy, Now that they knew what was going on they wouldn't be taken off guard and between Cyborgs bionic strength and Ravens dark energy they were strong enough to stop the girl from doing anything.

Currently Raven was in the medical wing meditating. Even though there was a good chance she didn't need to anymore it still had a calming effect on the girl something she badly needed right now.

~^~^~^~^~^~^INSIDE RAVENS HEAD~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Several of Ravens self's are gathered around the original muttering away about what's going on.

-We should rip that bitch's throat out then find Slade and do something much worse to him-

-Calm down anger the important thing right now is Mandy and making sure she gets better- Compassion puts a hand on Angers shoulder only to have it pushed off.

-Yes that's true-

Knowledge pushes her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose

-But it's not going to be easy, Cyborg said it would take two or three days to work that drug out of her system and during that time she's going to do everything possible to have sex with anyone she can. It's a shame really, poor girl."

As soon as the words are out of knowledge's mouth there is a cracking sound and the original Raven is hit by two balls of light, one yellow the other light pink.

-What just happened?-

Sarcasm rolls her eyes -Isn't it obvious? Knowledge started to feel sympathetic and they started to put you back together again duh.-

Anger nods -It's not like this is the first time this has happened or are you that retarded that you can't remember just look at your cloak-

CRACK

Raven is hit by balls of red and orange light and she looks down at her cloak. It's still purple but a noticeably lighter shade.

-What in the world? Is this because of the bond?-

The others around her nod smiling and suddenly she is assaulted by a barrage of light, blues, greens, pinks, gold, silver, black, colors of every imaginable shade create a vortex around Raven lifting her in the air. She closes her eyes letting the energy fill her and a smile breaks out over her face, the first true one in too many years to count.

When she floats back to the ground and opens her eyes the world around her shatters into a million pieces and she finds herself back in reality staring at Mandy.

"Ummm…Raven?"

Raven lets out a gasp

"Mandy!"

Mandy smiles at her, blue eyes shining like the sea. "Why is your cloak white?"

Raven breaks out into another smile and throws her arms around the girl

"You stupid girl you had me so worried the energy from when all my self's became one must have driven the drug from your system"

Mandy laughs at her "What the hell are you talking about? What drug and since when are you so huggy?" She backs away from the girl looking at her like she's nuts.

Cyborg chooses this time to walk in "Raven go take a break… oh Mandy's awake? How is that possible and Raven why is your cloak white?

Mandy looks between the two as they have a silent conversation wondering why Cyborg is nodding. Finely Cyborg turns to her as Raven disappears "I want to do a little check up is that ok?"

Mandy raises her eyebrow "I guess as long as I don't have to wear a hospital gown or anything."

Cyborg chuckles and shakes his head "Na just lay down on the bed this won't take long"

In her bed room Raven floats cross legged over the bed waiting impatiently for Cyborg to come get her. She tries meditating for a few minutes and is only slightly surprised when she can't enter her mind anymore.

She is just beginning to relax when her door flies open and Mandy stops into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Raven falls onto her bed with a soft thump. Cyborg sticks his head in the door way

"She noticed the scars"

Raven nods and stands up brushing off her cloak "Sit down Mandy"

"I don't want to bloody sit down I want to know what the hell happened!" The English accent is back and it reminds Raven of the first time they meet, bringing a smile to her face. She nods to Cyborg who leaves shutting the door.

Raven looks at her for a moment and almost comically dodges a smack aimed at her face.

"I see your back to normal, well that's good I guess though I must say I liked you better when you weren't trying to attack me all the time."

Mandys foot starts to tap in annoyance and she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself. Plopping on the bed she folds her arms and glares at Raven

"Just tell me what happened"

Raven nods and starts to explain about the three days she was with Slade, she tries to be as un detailed as possible but Mandy's face grows paler and paler with each word that comes out of Ravens mouth. When she finely reaches the part about her being at the titans tower and the acts she committed while under the influence of the drug, Mandy calmly stands up and walks to the door, she pushes it open and takes off running down the hall. Raven starts to run after her but is stopped by Cyborg who was sitting by the door waiting for them to finish.

"Let her go Rae, she'll be ok she just needs some time to process everything that happened."

"What if Slade…"

Cyborg shakes his head "She won't go off the island and if she did you would know."

Raven nods and Cyborg stands wrapping her in a hug. "Go get some rest Rae I know you're tired after everything that happened."

Raven nods and disappears back into her room leaving Cyborg alone in the hall way.

Cyborg closes his eyes

-God I haven't done this in a while but if you could help these two work things out I promise to start going to church again … amen-

He nods his head once and walks off.

Mandy keeps running until she's well into the woods that take up one side of the island the tower is on. She stops and leans her back against a tree. Her head goes into her hands as she tries to muffle her sobs. It's a long long time before she looks up again all cried out. The sun is starting to set and its slowly getting colder.

She starts to walk back towards the tower but a few feet away from where she was sitting she sees a package laying on the ground. Kneeling down she rips it open and finds everything she would need to camp out in the woods tonight. She feels tears well up in her eyes again but she wipes them away

-Thank you Raven-

-Your Welcome-


End file.
